Project: Secret weapon
by Kharotus
Summary: Frieza is planning to destroy his enemies and soldiers all at once with something with what his scientist are working. Can Vegeta stop him? and what is called project: secret weapon? Based to time when Vegeta worke to Frieza. VegetaxOC


_Got idea to this fanfiction some time ago, lets shall see how it does work and how many Vegetafans are going to love this x). Enjoy!_

* * *

Huge spaceship travelled in dark space. Inside of that spaceship was creature who had got destroyed so many planet and innocent creatures just by his own powers and with army what he had. His name was Frieza and he travelled in space destroying planets and creatures what could have be more stronger than he was. He wanted to be best and he wanted that only his army would be enough powerful to destroy creatures. He had collect all strongest warriors to his spaceship and had forced them to working to him. Now he had got new idea, why to keep all those warriors, why not to have one, mindless warrior what would have all those others abilities and powers?

Idea was so intresting that he desired to make it true. His scientists were already working with project. He wanted to keep it as secret from all other warriors and had planned that when that ultimate slave warrior would be ready, he would make it to kill all other warriors as test. He laughed little by himself to that idea, he loved pain and fear around him and seeing all those proud odd looking warriors in pains and begging that would die fast, imagine it made him feel joy. Especially saiyans. He was afraid that one of those few saiyans what were still alive, even planet were destroyed, would beat him someday. Even they were loyal warriors, he knew that someday they could turn against him and would destroy him. He was ready to do anything that it wouldn't happen.

He looked infront of him and saw that couple saiyans came infront of him and kneeled down. He smiled, it was every time joy to see price of saiyans on his knees infront of him. He had beated prince's father and he would beat prince too, but with his ultimate warrior.

Vegeta, prince of saiyans, kneeled infront if Frieza. He felt disgust every moment when he had to do this. He was prince and not any servant. But he had to do that, he wasn't still strong enough to beat him.

"We came back, master Frieza" he said with little low voice.

"I see, did you complete your mission?" Frieza asked from him with cold tone, like would have talked to some dog.

"Yes we did, master Frieza" Vegeta said and behind him was Nappa and Raditz, what were too saiyans and had knelt down just like him.

Frieza was going to say something but he was interrupted by one of his scientists. Vegeta looked up fast and then back down and heard some part of conversation.

"Master Frieza, want to come to look it? We are going to test it soon" scientist said with little exhausted and tired voice.

"Yes, I will come, is it stable enough to try test?" Frieza asked and Vegeta was able to hear from his voice that he was really intrested about that what scientist talked to him.

"Yes it is, it have stayed stable now couple days, master Frieza" scientist said.

Frieza realized soon that there were saiyans who heard conversation, but he doubted that they didnt understood from what they were talking about, they after all was just dumb, big monkeys. He looked to them "well, what you are there waiting for?! Go to training!" he yelled to them.

Saiyans got up and bowed little to him before left quietly.

When Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa had left, Vegeta couldnt forget conversation what he had heard. It couldn't be anything good. He had really bad feeling about this all.

"Are you coming Vegeta?" Nappa asked from him when he and Raditz walked ahead.

He shaked little his head to wake back to reality from his thoughts and looked to his saiyan mates. "Um... you go ahead to rest, I will come soon too" he said and started to walk to different direction.

"Fine then" Nappa said and gone with Raditz to get something to eat. Destroying planets got him so hungry.

Vegeta walked behind laboratory door. He was maybe strong and massive from his size but he had ability to be too fast and quiet. Last thing what he wanted was that Frieza would have seen him. He would have got from him so bad lecture about spying them. He didnt want to took risk to look with what they worked at laboratory so he just concentrated to listen conversation between Frieza and his scientists.

"It wont still seems to be ready for battles" Frieza said and he sounded little annoyed.

"Of course there are still something little things to do, but we have got it this far already, any couple things to chance in its body and blood and it is ready" one of scientist said with little nervous and scared voice. Vegeta knew that voice, it was voice of pure fear, even scientist knew that if they didn't worked hard enough, they would die really fast by Frieza's powers.

"Good and remember, I want it to working well in couple days, I dont like from waiting" Frieza said to scientist.

"Master Frieza, we will working hard to get it ready in time schedule" scientist said to him.

"That sound better, you know what will going to happen to you if you won't working fast enough" Frieza said with little joyful voice.

Vegeta heard Frieza steps coming closer and he gone fast to one training room. It was luckily empty and knew that Frieza would avoid going to training rooms. He waited quietly and it gone to his nerves. He was warrior who were teached to fight and kill and not just sneaking around like some scared animal. He gone out after moment when noticed that there wasnt anyone at hallway. Slowly he walked behind laboratory door and looked in from window being same time careful that anyone didn't saw him. Scientists was really working hard and some of them ran to others with some papers, they really had hurry with something but he didnt saw with what. Suddenly he felt strong ki, it was something different to what he had used to. Like lightning would have gone through of his body. It got him confused, that with what they were working, wasnt any normal creature. He tried to search ki again but it had dissapeared, no matter what it was, he hoped that it would have died to there. He heard scientists giving orders to each others and desired that it was better leave before someone of them would rush out of laboratory. He turned and started to walk away slowly until he felt hand on his shoulder and deep, warning voice "what you are doing here, monkey?".

* * *

_Ha, ha, I am mean when I left it to clifthanger XD. But I hope that you enjoyed of first chapter :) ._

_Note to all new readers:_

_I am finnish so don't expect me to write correct english, I know that there are writing errors because english isn't my native language. I still do my best that there is as less as it is possible those little mistakes._

_I am not going to get beta-reader, even you ask it all time ^^_

_Only positive comments and comments about story, not nagging about writing errors. To me story is more important than mistakes at text. And only positive comments makes me want to share this fic with you. If you just send negative comments about my way to write, fic, characters, etc. I don't update this fic anymore, so it's all about you guys =)._

_I don't own anything from Dragonball anime and manga, I made this just for own joy and not going to make money with this. _


End file.
